


Mahal-zoned

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Secretary Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: A sequel to Bosszoned ✌🏼
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Mahal-zoned

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, technically hindi ito bago 😅
> 
> Sadyang nakatago lang ito kasi mahirap maglabas ng ganitong content sa platform na malaki ang audience pero dahil gusto ko mag-ambag pa sa Kaisoo Filipino ficdom, ayan ikakalat ko na din to dito 🤣
> 
> Rated Explicit ito ha? And ang dynamics sa relationship ay nasa tags. Kung napadpad kayo dito knowing the rating, I assume na alam niyo na ang ginagawa nyo.
> 
> Walang sisihan, okay? 😁
> 
> Sa mga 1st time readers, pagpasensyahan nyo na ang aking nakayanan 😳
> 
> Sa mga nakabasa na nito at muling magbabasa, lalabs ko kayo uwu

Medyo napalakas ang pagpindot ni Jongin sa kanyang mouse para maisend ang pang isang daang email na yata niya nang araw na iyon. Ramdam niya ang strain sa kanyang likod dahil sa hindi napigilang pagkakuba niya sa kagustuhang madaanan lahat ng dapat na makitang email at masagot ang mga ito. Pagkaunat niya ng kanyang katawan ay napalingon siya sa maliit na digital clock sa kanyang kaliwa.

_ 11:53am _

Handa na siyang bumulalas tungkol sa pagka-unfair ng mundo at sa biglaang pagbagal ng oras pero dumating si Kyungsoo na may dalang hot chocolate na nasa kanyang paboritong bear mug. Hindi na niya magawang magalit sa mundo dahil dito sila nagkakilala ng kanyang pinakamamahal. Kasama ng comforting na amoy ng paborito niyang inumin ay ang isang matamis na ngiti mula sa kanyang girlfriend.

“Ramdam ko ‘yung inis mo hanggang doon sa labas, Mr. Kim,” pangasar ng nobya habang inilalapag sa harap niya ang mainit na inumin. “Ayan, para makalma ka kahit kaunti. May lunch meeting pa tayo ng 12:30.”

Nawala na sa isip ng alpha ang nasabing lunch meeting. Mabuti na lang at kasama niya si Kyungsoo doon kung hindi baka ipinacancel na niya ito. “Palambing nga muna,” panguso niyang request at kita niya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang epekto nito sa kanya. “Ang dami ko na nagawa for today. Can I get a reward?”

Simula ng naging opisyal ang kanilang relasyon, naging mas reliant silang dalawa sa isa’t-isa, in more ways than ever. Kung dati, related lang sa trabaho ang mga kayang i-request ni Jongin, ngayon, pwede na siyang magrequest ng  _ lambing _ any time of the day. At ni minsan, hindi pa siya binigo ni Kyungsoo, parehong sa trabaho at sa pagpapalambing niya.

Siguro nga inappropriate sa business setting ang paghalo ng kaunting personal affairs nila pero hindi naman hahayaan ni Jongin na mabaliw na lang siya sa kakatrabaho at sa stress. Kung dati siguro, okay lang, noong wala pang Kyungsoo na siguradong mag-aalala sa kanya ng sobra. Nang pumasok sila sa relasyon nila, katuwang na nila ang isa’t-isa. Kung stressed siya, stressed din si Kyungsoo at as much as possible, ayaw niyang nangyayari iyon.

Hindi na niya pwedeng sarilinin ang mga ganoong bagay.

Lumapit ang kanyang omega sa kanya at tumayo sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita. Sinakop ng kanyang mga kamay ang mukha ni Jongin at iniangat para magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Parang magic na nawala ang pagod ng CEO at parang baterya siyang nach-charge kada sandaling lumilipas. “You did great, mahal,” ani Kyungsoo bago humalik ng madiin sa noo ng nobyo. “Kalahating araw pa lang, madami ka ng nagawa and you can do more mamaya. I’m proud of you.”

Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na marinig ang mga salitang iyon mula kay Kyungsoo. Nakakawala ng takot at nakapagpapalakas ng loob. Hindi bago sa pandinig ng alpha ang mga salitang binitawan pero iba ang epekto sa kanya na marinig ito sa malambing na boses ng kanyang nobya. Love is a funny thing. Siguro sa iba, simple lang ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo pero para kay Jongin, parang kaya na niyang buhatin ang buong mundo sa likod niya.

Nawala ang tensyon sa kanyang mga balikat at nabalot ang CEO ng kalma. He’s heard na natural na reaksyon ito ng isang alpha sa kanyang kabiyak however, hindi niya inexpect kung gaano ka monumental sa pakiramdam ang bigyan ng ganoong klaseng pagmamahal.

Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo para panatilihin sa kanyang mukha ng ilan pang mga segundo. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, alam mo ba ‘yun, mahal ko?”

Walang mintis din ang pamumula ng mga pisngi at tenga ng omega sa tuwing ipapaalala iyon ni Jongin sa kanya. “A-alam ko. Parati mong sinasabi,” ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay kasama ng sa kanyang nobyo. “Thank you kasi hinayaan mo akong maging parte ng buhay mo at mahalin ka ng ganito. Basta magsasabi ka sa akin palagi, ha? Kahit ano pa yan, nandito ako para sa’yo, sa paraang kailangan mo ako.”

Punong-puno ang dibdib ni Jongin ng pagmamahal sa babaeng nasa harap niya. He never knew na may mas ihuhulog pa pala siya kay Kyungsoo but he’s proven wrong dahil halos araw-araw siyang palalim ng palalim sa pagmamahal niya sa omega. Madami pa siyang gustong sabihin pero baka magkaiyakan pa sila kaya humirit siya ng isang yakap, binalot niya ang kanyang mga bisig sa bewang ng nobya, bago ito humiwalay ng may malaking ngiti.

Quota na siya for now. After all, nasa opisina pa din naman sila.

“Thank you, mahal. I’m feeling better. Sige na, mamaya mapagalitan ka pa ng boss mo at matagal ka ng wala sa pwesto mo.”

Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang kayang kanang pisngi na may malokong ngiti sa kanyang hugis-pusong mga labi. “Ikaw kasi. Masungit pa naman ‘yung boss ko. Kapag ako napagalitan talaga.”

“Kiss kita to make you feel better,” nakangisi niyang sagot. Tumalikod na ang nobya at naglakad palabas ng kanyang opisina but not before leaving him a flying kiss.

Napakaswerte talaga ni Jongin Kim.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Friday night at sigurado na susuong sila sa traffic pero wala itong kaso kay Jongin dahil katabi niya ang nobya sa passenger seat. Kahit gabi na, usad pagong pa din sila pero ni hindi magawang mainis ng alpha dahil maliban sa busog siya, nabibigyan pa siya ng mas mahabang oras na kasama si Kyungsoo, yung isang dalawa lang. Magkasama sila hindi bilang CEO at sekretarya niya kung hindi bilang si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

Tahimik lang sa loob ng kotse maliban sa mahinang pagnguya ni Kyungsoo ng pearls mula sa binili nilang milk tea for dessert. Mukhang meron itong ka-chat kaya hinayaan na lang muna siya ni Jongin at itinuon ang pansin sa daan at inienjoy ang samyo ni Kyungsoo na halos manuot na rin sa loob ng kanyang sasakyan.

“Ay, Soo. Anong oras ka pala uuwi sa inyo bukas?” muntik na niyang makalimutan ang pag-uwi ng omega sa kanyang mga magulang. “Ihahatid na kita sa terminal.”

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo pero saktong nag-green ang stoplight kaya binalik ni Jongin ang mga mata sa kalsada. “Siguro mga 9:30 ako aalis ng bahay.”

“Okay,” sagot ng alpha at gumawa ng mental note na ilagay sa alarm niya ang detalyeng iyon para bukas. Gustuhin man niyang sulitin ang weekend na kasama si Kyungsoo dahil wala silang trabaho, ayaw naman niyang bawasan ang oras ng dalaga sa kanyang pamilya. Mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo na nakatira sa siyudad at ang kanyang mga magulang ay piniling manatili sa probinsya para sa sariwang hangin, lalo na at hindi na sila bumabata.

Pagkahinto nila sa susunod sa stoplight, nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Pero next weekend, hindi na muna ako uuwi.”

Kung meron lang tenga at buntot na parang aso itong si Jongin Kim, siguradong ipapakita ng mga ito kung gaano siya ka-excited sa sinabi ng nobya. Oo, halos every weekend ay umuuwi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga magulang pero sa mga weekend na hindi, matic na _babe_ _weekend_ ito.

Jongin cleared his throat at sinigurado na hindi lalabas ang ngiting aso na gustong kumawala sa kanyang mukha. “Do you have something in mind? May gusto ka bang gawin? Puntahan or kaya kainan?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo habang humihigop sa kanyang milk tea. “Araw-araw tayong may meeting next week, mahal. For sure, pagod tayo kaya tambay na lang tayo sa bahay? Pagluto kita. May gusto ka bang ulamin?”

“Tinatanong pa ba ‘yun…”

“Hay nako, Jongin Kim. Kapag tinola nanaman ‘yan,” umirap ang omega pero kita pa din ni Jongin ang pamumula ng tenga nito.

“Bakit hindi?” mapanukso niyang tanong. “Favorite ko kaya ‘yung tinola mo, Soo. It brings back a lot of memories.”

“Che! Tigil-tigilan mo nga ako,” masungit na sagot ng nobya na hindi pa din siya tinatapunan ng tingin.

Pagka-go, humirit pa ulit ang alpha. “Ano namang masama ‘dun? We got together dahil sa tinola na ‘yun, mahal. Maliban sa masarap, siguradong busog ako sa dami ng makakain ko pati na sa pagmamahal mo.”

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. “Fine, sige na lulutuan na kita ng tinola hanggang magsawa ka.”

“That will never happen, mahal. Para mo na ding sinabi na magsasawa ako sa’yo. Never ‘yang mangyayari.”

Napaingit si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan. If Jongin didn’t know any better at hindi niya kita ang bright blush sa cheeks ng minamahal, iisipin niyang galit ito sa kanya. “Ang korni mo talaga.”

“I love you, Kyungsoo Do,” sinilip niya ang nobya saglit para kindatan.

“Hmp. Oo na, I love you din. Pasalamat ka talaga.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Napagkasunduan ng magkasintahan na i-spend ang kanilang  _ babe weekend _ sa studio unit ni Kyungsoo. Mas kumportable kasi ang sekretarya na gumalaw sa sarili niyang kusina. Kahit na mas malaki ang condo unit ng CEO, walang kaso sa kanya ang saan basta kasama niya ang nobya.

Dumating ang alpha ng saktong lunch time, may dalang dulce de leche cheesecake na favorite ni Kyungsoo at isang malaking bag ng nachos para sa movie night nila.

Sinalubong siya ng omega na may malaking ngiti, samyo niya ay naghalong pumpong ng mga rosas at ang katatapos niya lang ihain na tinola. “Hi, mahal.”

Isang matunog na halik sa labi ang pinagsaluhan nila. “I missed you, Soo. Kahit na magkasama din tayo kahapon, miss pa din kita,” dugtong ni Jongin dahil alam niyang babarahin nanaman siya ng girlfriend niya.

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kanyang mga dalahin. “Halika na. Kain na tayo habang mainit pa ‘yung sabaw.”

Napuno ng kwentuhan ang kanilang pananghalian na parang hindi sila magkasama sa opisina buong linggo. Hindi sila nauubusan ng mapagkukwentuhan, mula sa mga pang-aasar sa kanila ni Chanyeol hanggang sa pangbubuyo nila kay Junmyeon na umamin na sa babaeng napupusuan nito at hanggang sa mga napuna nila sa mga naka-meeting.

Mababaw man ang ilan nilang usapan, hindi nakaramdam ng pagkabagot si Jongin. Minsan nga hindi na niya naririnig ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo dahil mas natutuon ang pansin niya sa bawat pagbuka ng kanyang bibig, paghawi ng kanyang buhok o pagkunot ng noo. “Soo, bakit ang ganda-ganda mo?”

Cue pangangamatis ng mga pisngi ng omega. “Kanina pa ako dumadaldal dito hindi ka naman nakikinig.”

“Mas masarap ka kasing titigan, paminsan-minsan,” Jongin confessed. “At times, feeling ko nasa isang magandang panaginip lang ako kapag kasama kita tapos marerealize ko na gising ako at kasama talaga kita. It still feels surreal, Soo.”

“Fifth monthsary na natin, cheesy ka pa din,” puna ni Kyungsoo na may lambing. “Pero salamat for making me feel special kahit ang korni mo.”

Inabot ng CEO ang kamay ng nobya at tinitigan ito ng mata sa mata. “That’s my life’s goal, ang mahalin ka ng paulit-ulit, walang sawa, sobra-sobra.”

“Together?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, hindi na alintana kung gaano na siya kapula. Ang kamay niya ay humigpit ang kapit sa alpha.

“Always. Forever.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ramdam na ni Jongin ang antok pero ayaw pa niyang gumalaw mula sa kinahihigaan. Isa pa, gustong-gusto niyang isinisiksik ang kanyang ulo sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. Nagnanakaw din siya ng halik from time to time. Syempre hindi ito nakatakas sa kanyang nobya. “Bakit ba palagi ka nandyan sa tyan ko, Jongin? Malambot? Ano, kasi mataba ako ganun?”

Binalot ni Jongin ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ng girlfriend para mas lalo niyang maisiksik ang sarili niya sa kanyang pwesto. “Opo, malambot po kasi. Masarap panggigilan,” and to prove his point, kinagat niya ng slight ang tyan ng nobya over her shirt. “Also, hindi ka mataba, Soo. Akin ka kaya akin din ‘tong tumtum mo.”

Wala namang magagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi magaang masahiin ang anit ng alpha para tuluyan na itong makatulog. Sana hindi din masyadong pansin ng alpha kung gaano siya kasaya kapag inaangkin siya ni Jongin, hindi bilang isang bagay kung hindi bilang makakasama niya sa matagal na panahon.

Hindi na kailangang sabihin ito ng nobyo maya’t-maya. Maliban sa paniguradong magpapaka-cheesy naman ito, hindi siya nagkukulang na iparamdam kay Kyungsoo kung gaano siya kaimportante sa kanyang buhay mula sa pagpoprotekta ng CEO sa kanya hanggang sa pagpapahalaga niya sa opinyon at damdamin ng omega.

Ni minsan, hindi naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakaiba nila ng estado. Hindi siya binigyan ni Jongin ng dahilan to feel otherwise. He’s sweet, thoughtful, at protective at wala nang mahihiling pa si Kyungsoo. Bonus na lang sa package deal ang pagiging cute at clingy at ubod ng gwapo ng boyfriend niya.

Ilang beses na din sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin, at ipinaramdam, na hindi lang isa, dalawa o tatlong taon ang nakikita niyang makakasama si Kyungsoo. Ilang beses na niyang narinig ang mga katagang  _ always, forever _ mula sa kanyang nobyo. Alam niyang mahal siya ni Jongin at alam ni Jongin na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo.

Siguro nga dumating na ang tamang panahon for them to take the next step. Para saan pang patatagalin nila? Matagal ng handa si Jongin pero nirerespeto niya ang gustong pace ni Kyungsoo, kung saan siya kumportable. Na kay Kyungsoo ang desisyon. Buo na ang loob niya.

Bukas na bukas din ay kakausapin na niya ang nobyo para pormal na magpakilala sa kanyang mga magulang.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Mahal, I want to spend my next heat with you. _

Sa tanang buhay ni Jongin, doon lang siya nakaranas ng sobrang kaba. Tatlong beses pa niyang pinaulit kay Kyungsoo ang sinabi nito hanggang sa medyo nainis na ang nobya niya.

"Ready. Na. Ako," bawat salita ay may kaakibat na tapik sa pisngi ng alpha. "Gusto ko ikaw ang kasama ko. Gusto ko ikaw ang mag-aalaga sa akin," yumakap sa kanya ang kanyang sekretarya habang nakakandong sa kanya. "Gusto ko ikaw lang. I trust you. I will only be trusting you."

May kanya-kanyang paraan ang mga omega on how to deal with their heats. Very common ang umiinom ng suppressants dahil ayaw nilang makasagabal ang symptoms nila sa kanilang everyday life. Meron ding iba na pinipiling pawiin ang init sa tulong ng iba, be it a lover, special someone or even a stranger. Ang mga omega dapat ang mamili para sa kanilang sarili.

Apaw-apaw man ang kaba ni Jongin, alam niyang hindi biro para kay Kyungsoo ang sabihin  _ iyon _ sa kanya. All this time, alam niyang pinipili ni Kyungsoo sa uminom ng suppressants, kahit na naging sila na. Jongin knew better, ayaw niyang pangunahan ang girlfriend kaya he did his own precautions.

Pure instinct ang physical attractiveness sa pagitan ng isang alpha at omega, lalong-lalo na kung sila ay nasa isang romantic relationship. Natural na maakit sila sa isa't-isa pero never hahayaan ni Jongin na ikontrol siya ng kanyang katawan at masaktan si Kyungsoo, sa kahit anong paraan.

Sabi nila,  _ alpha ka eh _ . As if excuse 'yun para magawa mo lahat ng gusto mo. Ang pagiging alpha ay hindi free pass para makapanglamang ka sa iba. Mahirap labanan sa umpisa pero para kay Jongin, mas lamang ang pagmamahal niya kay Kyungsoo kaysa sa kahit ano pang tawag ng laman.

"Thank you, babe," inilapit pa niya lalo ang kasintahan sa kanyang kandungan at ninamnam ang bulaklakin niyang samyo. "Basta sigurado ka na dito, I'm always here. Aalagaan kita."

"So, sasama ka sa akin next weekend? Ipapakilala na kita kila mama, ha?" Hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. "No pressure pero ikaw pa lang ang tanging alpha na ipapakilala ko sa kanila."

Dumoble pa ang kaba ni Jongin dahil sa narinig pero nasapawan agad ito ng saya. This just means na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay deserve niya na makilala ang mga magulang ng kanyang pinakamamahal. And being the first? Ibig sabihin siya pa lang ang nakakapasa sa ganoong level.

"Sa tingin mo ba your parents will like me? O baka naman may dapat akong gawin para iapprove nila ako para sa'yo, mahal?"

Nakatanggap siya ang halik na mula kay Kyungsoo. "Wala kang ibang dapat na gawin, mahal. You make me happy. Kahit na wala kang sabihin, makikita nila, mararamdaman nila."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi man lubusang naiintindihan ni Jongin ang sinabi ng nobya, tingin niya he did a good job dahil warm ang welcome sa kanya ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik sila pareho pero alam ni Jongin na inoobserbahan nila silang dalawa.

Nakakailang, nakakapraning dahil baka may magawa siya na hindi ikatutuwa ng mga Do at paglalayuin sila ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, wala tayo sa pelikula," sermon sa kanya ng sekretarya nang maiwan sila sa kusina at magkatulong maghugas ng pinagkainan.

Pagkatapos ng pananghalian naganap ang masinsinang usapan.

"Ma, Pa, 'di ba ang promise ko po noon sa inyo, ibibigay ko lang ang sarili ko sa taong sigurado akong mananatili sa tabi ko, kahit anong mangyari? Kaya po dinala ko siya dito, gusto ko pong ibahagi sa inyo ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit ako masaya at wala nang mahihiling pa."

Gustong-gusto magtatalon ni Jongin sa tuwa. Iba pa din ang pakiramdam kapag naririnig mo mismo sa bibig ng taong mahal mo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa buhay niya, na nagagawa mong pasayahin siya.

Hindi siya papatalo, syempre. Hindi pwedeng hahayaan niya lang na si Kyungsoo ang magsalita para sa kanila.

"Alam ko po kung gaano kaganda si Kyungsoo inside and out. Siguro po naiisip niyo na do I really deserve the love na ibinibigay sa akin ng anak niyo. Minsan naiisip ko na hindi, malayong-malayo siya sa akin. However, luckily, she chose me. Sa dinami-dami ng ibang tao, may nakita sa akin si Kyungsoo sa wala sa iba and I will cherish it. I will be the man she wants me to be pero 'wag po kayong mag-alala dahil aalagaan at poprotektahan ko po siya at ang pagmamahal niya."

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawang Do at sabay na ngumiti. "Jongin, hijo, tingin ko nakita ko na din ang nakita sa'yo ng anak ko. Mahalin niyo ang isa't-isa, maging sandalan ang isa't-isa," ani mama Do na nangingilid ang mga luha.

"Buo ang tiwala ni Kyungsoo sa'yo kaya tiwala ako na aalagaan mo iyon," simula ni papa Do na inaalo na ang paiyak na asawa. "Ganoon ka din, anak. Teamwork ang isang relasyon, lalo na kung panghabangbuhay. Work together, talk together, love together. Binibigay namin ang basbas namin ng mama mo sa inyo."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagpaalam si Jongin kay Junmyeon para sa kanyang first ever week-long leave. Isang masayang  _ congratulations!  _ ang parting words sa kanya ng kanilang HR head. Hindi na nga niya kinailangang ipaalam kay Chanyeol dahil nakaupo na ito sa loob ng opisina niya at naghihintay. Naroon din si Kyungsoo na halos tanggalin ang tenga ng kanilang kaibigan sa lakas ng pagpingot dito.

Sila-sila lang ang may alam ng rason ng pag-leave ni Jongin pero hindi mahirap na mapagtanto ang lahat. Sabay na mawawala ang kanilang boss at kanyang sekretarya who happens to be the star couple ng kumpanya.

Pinagtinginan sila ng mga natirang empleyado sa opisina nang sabay na umuwi si Jongin at Kyungsoo. They decided na doon muna sila uuwi (at mananatili) sa condo ni Jongin. Mas magiging madali para kay Kyungsoo na kumilos-kilos sa isang space na kahit saang sulok ay maaamoy niya ang kanyang alpha.

Nag-grocery sila na good for a week and a few days, just in case. Medyo tense ang mag-nobyo. That week is a major turning point ng relasyon nila. No takebacks, ika nga. Meron silang kanya-kanyang takot pero napagusapan na nila iyon noong mga nakaraang araw.

Tahimik silang nag-ayos ng kanilang mga pinamili pagkadating sa condo ng alpha. Saglit lang din at natapos na sila pero lalo lang kumapal ang tensyon sa pagitan ng dalawa.

Si Jongin ang naunang napagal.

"Mahal, pareho tayong nag-ooverthink," sabay himas sa kanyang batok. "You trust me?"

Tatlong buga ng hangin lang at nalusaw na din ang tensyon sa mga balikat ng omega. Lumapit ito sa nobyo at yumakap. "Oo naman, mahal. Kinakabahan lang talaga ako. Basta hindi mag-iiba ang tingin mo sa akin ha?"

"Of course not," kumurot si Jongin sa matambok na pisngi ng kasintahan. "'di ba wala tayong expectations? Let's just go with the flow. I will take care of you."

Walang eksaktong oras kung kailan darating ang heat ni Kyungsoo. Nagorder muna sila ng dinner at pagkakain, diretso wash up na para makapagreserve sila ng lakas pareho. Isa pa, pagod din dahil sa isa nanamang work week na natapos.

Magkatabi silang matutulog sa kama. Noong gabing iyon nadiskubre nila na swak pa din sila hanggang sa choice ng sleepwear. Kung si Kyungsoo ayaw ng naiinitan ang legs niya, si Jongin naman ay topless kung matulog. Kaya pinaghatian nila ang white silk pajama ni Jongin na may bear prints.

First time makita ni Jongin ng malapitan ang mapuputi at makikinis ng legs ng nobya dahil nga hindi sila nag-uusap noong nag-team building sila. Bilang preparation din sa pag-aalaga niya kay Kyungsoo, hininto din niya ang iniinom na inhibitors, mag-iisang linggo na.

Kasabay ng nakaliliyong amoy ng nobya, hindi niya maialis ang kanyang mga mata sa nakatambad na legs sa harap niya. Napansin naman ito ni Kyungsoo. Kahit na nagbblush ito, hindi na niya itinago ang exposed niyang mga hita at binti.

Para saan pa kung makikita din naman ni Jongin ang lahat sa kanya?

Pagtabi niya sa alpha sa kama, agad siyang hinila nito palapit hanggang sa magdikit ang kanilang mga katawan. May subtle change sa amoy ni Jongin and it could only mean one thing.

Mukhang nagsisimula na magmanifest ang heat ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang bango-bango mo, mahal ko," bulong ni Jongin habang sinisinghot at buhok ng omega. "You always smell good, though."

Hindi lang din si Jongin ang nakakaramdam ng epekto ng pagtatabi nila. Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa leeg ng nobyo at doon ninamnam ang amoy nito. "Ikaw din, mahal."

Nakatulog ang dalawa ng magkayakap, parehong lango sa presensya ng isa't-isa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinaumagahan, nagising si Jongin dahil sa mahihinang anas na nanggagaling sa kanyang tabi. Nang tuluyang magising ay para siyang sinampal ng amoy na bumabalot sa kanyang kwarto.

"J-Jongin," utal na tawag ng omega sa kanya. Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang sarili pero pilit na dinidikit ang kanyang likod sa tagiliran ng kanyang nobyo. "M-mahal, ma-masakit."

Naguilty naman ang alpha dahil mukhang kanina pa nagtitiis si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya nang hindi niya namamalayan. "I'm sorry, baby," sinubukan niya itong iharap sa kanya at iayos ang pagkakahiga. Halos madurog ang puso ni Jongin dahil sa magang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at mukhang basa ng mga luha. "Saan masakit?"

Muntik na niyang kuhanan ng gamot ang nobya pero naalala niya na hindi naman iyon ang makakapagpawala ng sakit na nararamdaman nito. "Dito," dinala niya ang kamay ni Jongin sa may bandang tyan niya. "Please."

Nilapat ni Jongin ang kanyang palad sa kung saan itinuro ni Kyungsoo. Minasahe niya iyon in circular motions. Hindi man niya sadya pero sa bawat paggalaw ng kanyang kamay ay ang pagtaas-baba ng laylayan ng kanyang pajama sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

Mga tuksong hindi niya matanggihan.

Para siyang mababaliw nang matuon nanaman ang kanyang pansin sa pinapakawalang samyo ng omega. Halos magsumigaw na ang mga kalamnan ng alpha na kumawala pero dapat niyang unahin si Kyungsoo at hindi ang sarili niya.

Nang medyo kumalma ang nobya, inilipat ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa itaas na bahagi ng hita ni Kyungsoo, kung hanggang saan umangat ang hem ng pajama top niya. Marahang himas, isa, dalawa, umulit nang umulit.

Unti-unting bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo na sinasabayan din ng kay Jongin. "Mmmm…"

Hininto ng CEO ang kanyang ginagawa at mahinang napaungot ang kasintahan. "Soo? More?"

Mabilis na tango ang isinagot ng omega kaya ibinaba ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay ngunit pinadausdos ito pataas, papalapit sa init na nasa pagitan ng mga hita ng nobya.

That was the switch.

_ Gusto  _ ni Kyungsoo na sinundan ng pagdaluyong ng pagnanasa sa buong katawan ni Jongin. Ang ungol na pinakawalan ng omega ay nanuot sa kanyang mga kalamnan.

Kusang gumalaw ang kamay niya at dumampi sa basang underwear ng nobya. Halos mapasigaw ito dahil sa tindi ng sensasyon na dulot ng ginagawa ng alpha.

Niliyad niya ang balakang para itama ang sarili sa nakaabang na kamay ni Jongin at parang may mga bituing nagsasayaw sa likod ng kanyang mga talukap.

Hindi na siya pinahirapan pa ng nobyo na tumayo para pumwesto sa pagitan ng kanyang mga hita. Kinapa ni Jongin ang waistband ng kanyang underwear at maingat itong hinila pababa hanggang mahubad ito sa kanya.

Wala ng maisip si Kyungsoo kung hindi si Jongin at ang kanyang mga haplos at halik na inuulan niya sa kanyang mga binti pababa sa kanyang mga hita. Nakaliliyong sarap ang bumabalot sa kanya, wala ng pakialam sa kung anong ingay ang namumutawi sa kanya.

Mainit, sobrang init na lalo pang dinadagdagan ng alpha at ng kanyang mga labing dumadampi sa kanyang balat. Patindi nang patindi hanggang sa marating ng kanyang kamay ang pagkababae ni Kyungsoo.

Pinasok niya ang kaloob-looban nito na kahit ang omega ay hindi alam na kaya itong maabot. Labas, pasok. Sa bawat paggalaw ay nagdadala ng init sa kanya.

Naiipon ang init sa loob, padagdag ng padagdag pero ramdam ni Kyungsoo na  _ malapit na _ . Kaunti pa,  _ sige pa _ , na agad tinutugunan ni Jongin. At nang tuluyang mapuno at sumabog lahat ng naipon ni Kyungsoo, kasama noon ang lakas niya.

"Soo? Mahal ko, are you okay?"

Ang gaan ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, ginhawa na noon niya lang naramdaman. At ang bango ni Jongin. Sobrang bango. Gusto niya.  _ Gusto pa niya. _

Pikit mata niyang kinakapa kung saan naroon ang kanyang nobyo. Nang mahawakan niya ang pamilyar na mukha, hinigit niya ang alpha papalapit. Mabango, masarap, kaya inabot ni Kyungsoo kung saan niya ito malalasap.

Tinagpo ni Jongin ang kanyang naghihintay na mga labi para pagbigyan ang kanyang gusto. Naramdaman niyang bumalik ang init na halos pumaso sa kanya kanina pero alam niya na kung saan tutungo ang paglaki at pagkalat nito sa kanyang katawan.

Mainit si Jongin pero hindi ito maramdaman ng buo ni Kyungsoo. Kinapa niya ang mga butones ng suot na damit pero inunahan na siya ng alpha na iniangat lang ito. "Up, Soo," utos niya kaya agad na itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso para tuluyang mahubad ang tanging naghihiwalay sa kanilang mga katawan.

Biglang lumamig kaya iniangat ng omega ang kanyang sarili para mapalapit ulit sa pinanggagalingan ng masarap na init. Sinalubong siya ni Jongin ng isang halik. Dali dali siyang kumandong sa alpha pero natigilan ng parang makuryente ng maramdaman niya ang tigas nito sa kanya.

Mas mainit, mas maganda. Handa na si Kyungsoo na maramdaman ulit ang pag-abot sa rurok. "M-mahal, please."

Hindi man niya masabi ng maayos ang nais, alam na ni Jongin. Gaya ng ipinangako niya, inalagaan niya si Kyungsoo. Siya ang nagsilbing ankla niya bago pa siya matangay ng agos. Ibinigay niya ang kailangan ni Kyungsoo, bawat anas at ungol ay tinumbasan niya ng haplos at mga halik.

Hinayaan niyang si Kyungsoo ang magtakda ng kanilang galaw, hinayaang magkontrol ng kanilang mga katawan sa kung paano niya kailangan.

Mga salitang nakabulong sa pagitan ng pagpapalitan nila ng halinghing ang nagbibigay ng lakas kay Kyungsoo para sabay silang dalhin sa tuktok.

At nang maabot nila ito ng magkasama, natapos ang isang mainit na halik sa dalawang masayang mga ngiti.

"You're good, Soo. Nandito ako. I love you."

Nakapaibabaw ang kasintahan sa kanya, pagod pero maaliwalas ang ngiti. "Thank you. I love you. Ang daming nangyari pero alam ko na you took care of me, mahal ko."

Mabilis nga ang mga nangyari pero masaya si Jongin dahil masaya si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa man niya gamay ang dapat niyang gawin pero nagsisimula pa lang ang lahat.

"Tulog ka na. I'm here. I will be here, hmm? I love you."

Humikab na si Kyungsoo pero humabol pa ng isang kiss.

"Good night, mahal. Kiss tayo 'gang makatulog?"

Nakatulog silang magkadikit ang mga labi at isa ang mga puso.

**Author's Note:**

> Let our response be:
> 
> Pengeng sariling Sir Jongin 🤩


End file.
